I meant every word
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophie go for a walk and talk about their latest job. Set right after The Lonely Hearts Job


**A/N: I'm aware that I'm late with this but I got writers block on it and totally forgot that I didn't finish it. It's a bit sappy but whatever :) and I don't own Leverage!**_  
><em>

_I meant every word_

"Thank you Nate" Sophie said sweetly

"You already thanked me for the flowers" Nate said confused

"No silly," Sophie laughed before her face turning serious but keeping her eyes soft. "Thank you for the date"

"The date?" Nate paused. "Oh the date, well I wouldn't consider it-"

"Shut up" Sophie breathed kissing him her hand trailing down his cheek to his neck.

"We should probably get out of here. Don't want to make a scene" Nate purred in her ear

"I think you're a little late on that" Sophie muttered back looking over at Parker and Hardison who were shooting creeped out glances at them. Nate smirked and finished his drink paying the bartender. He put his hand on her lower back and they walked out of McRorys together.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Nate asked looking at her

"Ice cream!" Sophie said suddenly grinning

"Any place inpartic-" Nate started

"Why don't you pick it" Sophie cut in

"Ok then it's just up the street so we can walk"

"Sounds good and then we can go to the park and eat our ice cream" Sophie suggested

"Whatever you want Soph" Nate murmured intertwining his fingers in hers.

"So what's this ice cream place we're going too?" Sophie asked

"It's a place called Handles" Nate said pointing to the blue and white hut down the street

"Looks cute"

"You have to try their banana ice cream it tastes like bananas" Nate said excitedly

"Really?" Sophie asked pretending to be surprised. "I thought it would taste like oranges"

Nate rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well I guess the simplest way to put it is that it tastes like a frozen banana"

"Well I'll probably get something I want and just have a taste of yours" Sophie said nodding. They walked up to Handles and Sophie started to look at the 40 or so options of ice cream.

"Look Nate there's red velvet!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly. Nate chuckled at her and ordered a chocolate covered banana pop. Sophie bit her lip overwhelmed by the amount of flavors.

"Um ok just 2 scoops of lemon sorbet in a bowl thanks" Sophie said with a smile.

"Good choice but I wouldn't have gotten sorbet" Nate shrugged

"Seriously" Sophie asked putting her hand on her hip to emphasize the point.

"Ok ok! Fine I won't judge you again" Nate apologized quickly. Before she could snap back the door slid open and the worker handed them their ice cream. He thanked the girl and interlocked elbows with Sophie. They quickly crossed the road and started to walk in the park.

"You want to try some of mine before I finish it" Nate asked offering her the last bit of his banana thing.

"Sure and you can try a taste of mine." Sophie smiled and they exchanged ice cream. Sophie took the last bite of his banana thing and cringed sticking her tongue after swallowing it. Nate mirrored her expression after taking a bite of her lemon sorbet. Lemon and banana did not go together at all.

"Yeah having the after taste in your mouth does not help" Sophie coughed. She took another huge spoonful of lemon sorbet to try and get the taste out of her mouth. Nate just sorta looked her sorbet longingly.

"Can I?" Nate asked pointing at it.

"Sure" Sophie said through another spoonful and handed the rest to him. He ate it quickly and threw the container in the nearest trashcan. "Can we talk about that date?" Sophie asked slowly

"You want to know why I did what I did" Nate said not really intending it to be a question

"Yeah actually I do" Sophie said looking at him. He gestures to a bench off the side and they both sat down.

"I used this con to my advantage per-say. Everything I did everything I said I meant. I truly meant it when I said you were beautiful. I wasn't lying when I talked about my father. And most of all it meant it when I said I had chosen you." Nate said looking at her his hands clasped together.

"But why now?" Sophie asked

"Honestly I think that I've finally decided..." Nate paused his mouth hanging open slightly

"Finally decided...?" Sophie urged on

"This isn't the place" Nate nodded dismissively

"Does it matter" Sophie whispered shaking her head

"But people are watching" Nate mumbled shifting uncomfortably

"You're embarrassed" She whispered putting a hand on his chest

Nate coughed hiding his face that was burning red. "Can we go somewhere more private. I'll promise I'll finish the conversation when we get there" Nate muttered as people shot glances in their direction.

"I know just the place" Sophie said happily and she put her arm around him and they walked to her car. Sophie drove with one hand her other one holding Nates. They didn't talk but Sophie could tell Nate kept looking at her smiling. After about 10 minutes Sophie pulled up to a parking lot in some park with tall dooming trees. She got out of the car and saw Nate looking around nodding approvingly. She grabbed his hand and started to run dragging him along with her.

"Whoa Sophie slow down" Nate called after her, almost tripping over his own feet. After about a minute she slowed down and finally stopped.

"We can walk from here" Sophie breathed putting her arm around him laughing with the little breath she had left.

"Let's catch our breath you're gonna need it" Nate smirked sitting down on a fallen tree. Sophie cocked her head at the comment and sat down next to him, her breath shallow. After about a minute their breathing was at a normal rate and Sophie got up with Nate.

"It's only a few minutes up this path" She said looking up at him longingly. He nodded smiling at her putting his arm around her and they walking.

"So you really think I'm beautiful?" Sophie asked

"Of course I think your beautiful Sophie! Why would you even doubt that?" Nate asked stoping to look at her

"I just wanted to hear you say it again" Sophie smirked

"That's my Soph" Nate said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"So can really play cricket?" Nate asked

"Of course I can play cricket Nathan" Sophie assured

"Well you'll have to show me soon" Nate murmured in her ear. He couldn't lose that moment they had had in the park or the whole plan would be ruined.

"Mmm Nate don't tease me" Sophie purred. 'Good she's opening up since no one is around it will make the whole thing 10 times better' Nate thought.

"This it?" Nate asked when the trees stared to thin.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll love it" Sophie almost whispered. They trees finally disappeared to revel a huge stretch of land that hung off into a cliff. From the cliff it gave a breath-taking view of the ocean. She looked over to see Nates jaw hanging open.

"I come to this place whenever I'm feeling down or something it's so peaceful" Sophie said slowly

"This place is amazing Sophie it's perfect" Nate breathed feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Emotions from her, the place, what he was about to say.

"So continue" Sophie said siting down on the grass.

"The reason I didn't do the date sooner was because I finally decided" Nate paused again. "I decided that I was in love with you"

"You love me?" Sophie whispered not even believing the words came out of his mouth.

"I love you Soph" Nate whispered again. He saw her expression go from shock to joy. She kissed him letting all her love and sorrow and pain flow out through it. Her hands caressed his face gently while his arms where wrapped around her waist. As much as she wanted to cry she didn't want to ruin their perfect kiss. Finally she broke away when she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I love you Nate" Sophie stuttered, "I love you so much" she nuzzled her head into his chest letting herself cry. Nate felt a few tears escape his eyes even thought he fought to keep them at bay. He repeatedly pet her hair trying to comfort her. Slowly he started to hum a song he made up on the spot. Sophie looked up at him wiping her face.

"What's that song?" Nate shrugged his shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder no longer crying. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes until Nate finished humming his song.

"Pretty song" Was all Sophie said

"Thanks" He whispered

"I want to stay here with you Nate. We can grow old and be happy together. No worries just us" Sophie murmured

"Sounds inviting but we can't" Nate sighed

"Hmm fine but I still want to stay with you and be happy" Sophie muttered

"Me too"

"It's pretty isn't it?" Sophie stared off into the ocean

"Hmm? Oh sorry I'm a bit busy staring at more beautiful things"

"Now you're just being a kiss-ass" She leaned on him playfully

Nate smiled moving her hair out of her face. "Can this be our place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like our place, just like if a couple were to have a song" Nate wasn't sure how to explain it

"I would like that" Sophie leaned up to kiss him.

Nate pulled away though "I'll be right back" He got up and went over to the biggest rock in the middle of the grass. He pulled out his pocketknife and started to carve something in the rock. Sophie crawled over to see what he was doing. On the rock he had wrote

_Nate loves Sophie_

"Now it's officially our place" He looked back at her and have her a quick kiss.

"I love it" Sophie smiled

"I knew you would"

"How 'bout we stay here the rest of the afternoon. No worries, just us"

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend it" Nate smiled leaning over to kiss her again


End file.
